Meyrin's Secret family
by Simply one Hell of a demon
Summary: When Sebastian Michaelis finds out that Meyrin is the cat of the chinese zodiac a mysterious letter comes to visit her family the Sohmas where she suffers a fate worse than death. Will Sebastian hlep her escape? will Meyrin have to get married to Hatori? what will happen? Your just going have to read. the rating might change due to sexual content.
1. meyrin's secret

**Meyrin's Secret**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

Hello, my name is Meyrin Sohma, and yes, I am part of the Chinese Zodiac like the rest of the Sohma family. The odd thing about me is that I'm not the only one born into the year of the cat. Once my family figured out that I could transform into a creature they decided to hide me away. They sent me to an orphanage where a nice family from England adopted me. Before they sent me to the orphanage, however my father abused me and told me that I was an ugly creature that didn't belong in his family.

I cried because I was only so young and didn't understand how the world worked yet. The only thing I did know at the time was that my mother loved me very much. She told me one day, "Meyrin I love you so much and I know it hurts your father to be around you but I want you to stay my secret princess. Please May stay just as you are don't ever change." At that point, my father came over he had been drinking heavily those days because of me, and he hit her.

"Why do you treat that thing like it's a person it should be thrown out with the trash!" He then hit me, as if I hadn't gotten enough beating from him already. My mother just clung to me as if I was going to vanish all of a sudden.

"She is human and she should be treated like such," My mother said back that day she was weak from his beatings as well. My parents hadn't told the main house that I was a cat there was already one and they had known what type of torture the animals of the zodiac go through. My father was happy to get rid of me, but it was hard for my mother to just leave me at the orphanage. The last I saw their faces was when my parents had dropped me off at the orphanage. My mother and I clung to each other for what seemed like a lifetime before they left.

Years later after I had grown up in England for a while, I was recruited as an assassin and killed for a living. No one knew nor cared that I was really a monster whenever someone of the opposite sex hugged me. Since I never had a single friend growing up or in my job, I just kept that as my secret. It wasn't until one day when a strange man cloaked in black come to visit did I start to feel uncomfortable.

* * *

The man was incredibly handsome and dressed in a nicely tailored suit. He was a butler for a noble family and he was trying to get me join him as his maid. I blushed and looked at him with a confused smile.

"You don't need any formal training I'll teach you everything you need to know miss just come with me." Like every other man in the world I didn't trust him and his silky smooth voice or that he was getting quite close to my personal space. I ignored his request and picked up the sniper rifle again aiming for my target. "Your eyes are quite good if you don't need the periscope attachment why don't you come to work with me?" he asked he had moved behind me. I whipped around to look at him, the bangs of my red hair covering my eyes.

"Will I get my own room?" I asked a little curious on the offer. He smiled a smile that I knew had some lie to it. "But of course, and you'll have your own maid's outfit." He said I don't know why I liked the offer so much, maybe it was because this man in black was incredibly handsome or the fact that I got to wear a maid's outfit. I told him that I would think about it. I took the job and for the first time in a while I didn't have to kill someone.

I was given my own room, which was huge compared to the other places that I've stayed at before. I had one little bed with a wardrobe and a dressing table. I was given a maid's outfit to change into. I hadn't met the master of the house yet but I assume that he was strict. There was a knock on my door as I had finished dressing. "Meyrin have you finished dressing yet?" It was the butler I opened my door to let him in. I saw that he was carrying a pair of spectacles on a pillow. "The young master wanted to give you these as a present." I took them gratefully and put them on. I looked in the mirror at my reflection and I liked it.

The hardest thing was walking with theses glasses, I couldn't see out of them clearly so I kept on tripping and falling. I broke everything that I touched and Sebastian the butler I talked about earlier would yell at me. We got other servants to help around the mansion but they were just as clumsy as I was. One day in particular it was snowing out that day so Finnian our gardner and Bardroy our chef went outside to have a snowball fight with each other. I was going to join them outside. I had put on my winter clothes and was running down the hall to the main entrance, when I tripped over one of my shoelaces on my combat boots right into Sebastian, who was dusting the banister. My folly caught the both of us off guard. As he tried to catch me and protect the both of us from falling off the banister I turned into a cat.

"Meyrin are you alri_" before he could finish his sentence he noticed that I had turned into a cat. I was ashamed of myself but at the same time I was completely happy that I was this close to Sebastian. I had grown to love this perfect butler of mine. He blinked at me wonderingly for a minute wondering how this person had turned into a cat. But then his expression lightened and he began to play with my paws. I was content and annoyed at this reaction, I loved him but I never wanted him to find out that I was a monster that could transform from a human into a red calico cat. He kept on saying things like "those big round eyes, the slender smooth fur and perfect little paws." The sound of me changing made the other servants come and see what the noise was.

The young master who had been helping Lizzy make a snowman came running as well. What they found was Sebastian playing with a cat; my clothes were stuffed in his black tailcoat, while sitting on the edge of the banister. "Sebastian! What are you doing?" The young master Ciel asked him quite annoyed by this action "Get back to work now Sebastian and say goodbye to you little cat friend! I am not paying you to laze about do you hear me Sebastian?" Ciel yelled at him. Lizzy's big green eyes had grown bigger at the sight of me.

"Aw a kitty can I pet it too Sebastian! Please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eezzzzzzzz!" She squealed as she rushed forward to pet me almost knocking the both of us off of the banister. She held me in her arms like she would hold one of her dolls and began stroking me. Seeing that he wasn't going to win this battle Ciel just walked away. After a few minutes I dozed off and fell asleep in Lizzy's arms. Then she gave me back to Sebastian or that's what I think she did, because next I, still being a cat, woke up in my room. Sebastian was sitting on the bed next to me, if I had skin it would be turning a bright pink seeing him this close to me.

"Meyrin, why didn't you tell me that you could turn into a cat?" he asked me quite happy that I could do this. I felt upset; he was in love with me but for all the wrong reasons. In my days with the Phantomhive family, I had learned that Sebastian loved cats. I had grown up despising what I was, what I could turn into.

* * *

The pile of clothes that belonged to me was folded neatly on the bed behind Sebastian. I looked at them hoping that I would transform back to my human form and change quickly before he noticed anything. It was nothing like that. "It's a curse, my family had this ancient curse put on them where every other generation would transform into the twelve characters from the Chinese Zodiac, twelve and the cat." I answered misery clearly in my voice. "I transform when I'm hugged by someone of the opposite sex or under tremendous stress. I do transform back into a human but_" at that point I transformed back a puff of smoke covering some of my body parts.

Sebastian turned the brightest shade of crimson I've ever seen come to his pale face and he turned around. "I'm naked." I finished he had put his gloved hand over his eyes as to not see my naked body as I changed into clothes. I dusted off my blue dress and then looked at him. "Alright you can look now, I'm sorry for not telling you before but I never wanted you or anyone else to find out that I could transform into such a creature." I said putting on my glasses and wiping a tear that had rolled down my cheek as I remembered the days when I was younger.

I felt a hand on my shoulder on my shoulder and saw that Sebastian had gotten up to put a comforting hand on my shoulder. He gave me a small smile which mad me feel better. We sat back down on the bed and then he said "A curse you say? Sounds interesting, I think I know how to suppress such a thing, but it would take me some time." I didn't listen to most of that all that I heard was that he could stop my curse which made me look hopeful at him. There had been so many days that I had dreamed of him coming into my room to steal a kiss or two but now that he knew what I am, now all he would want to do would hug me so I could stay a cat.

* * *

"really Sebastian can you really keep me from transforming?" I asked hopefully he sighed like he regretted what he was going to tell me next. "yes I can, it wouldn't look good if you were to transform in front the young master, this time was a close call but the young master needs his maid." Then he got up and walked to the door, before leaving me alone he winked and then said "I never lie Meyrin, we'll keep this our little secret." From that day forward, even though I was clumsy I made sure that I wouldn't transform into a cat in front of the young master. It was hard as clumsy as I was, I kept on transforming, but luckily Sebastian was around to cover up. The young master really doesn't care for cats all that much, the holiday season came up fast and soon it was Christmas morning. Finny had chopped down a really big tree to put into the mansion and I had helped decorate it as well. Christmas morning all the servants got the day off and the young master gave us small toys that we could play with. Me and the other two servants never bothered to change into clothes, we usually did that after we had gotten our presents.

The only ones who dressed for the occasion was the youngmaster, Sebastian, Lizzy (except on Christmas morning she never turned up till nine) and Tanaka. I noticed another wrapped present under the tree; I reached for the green and white present and noticed it was addressed to me! I blushed quite hard when I saw that the person, who gave me the present, was none other than Sebastian. There was a small card on the box, I read it to myself and blushed even harder. 'For my secret little kitty ;)' I opened the box and noticed that it was a necklace. A beautiful blue diamond necklace. He came over and whispered in my ear, "this is the demon's hearth necklace, it suppresses curses like yours it matches your outfit as well." He helped me put it on. I just stood there my insides squirming with excitement that he was touching me like this. He then gave me a hug and whispered into my ear again. "Merry Christmas Meyrin." I pushed him away and blushed, I looked down at my body I wasn't a cat.

"Thank you Sebastian!" I said happily hugging him and accidently knocking him to the ground. I giggled I was finally free to be me and that's all I was happy about. "Meyrin can you get off of me?" Sebastian asked me politely, I hadn't even noticed I was still kneeling on this chest. "S-sorry Sebastian." I said apologetically and helped him to his feet.

Some months later as I was cleaning up the mansion with the help of Finny and Bard, there was a knock at the front door. It was the post man. I got the mail and went to give it to Sebastian to give it to the young master. He stopped me before I got to the door. "Meyrin?" I turned around to see that he was holding out a letter to me. "This is addressed to you." It was odd I've never gotten mail before, it was either Sebastian or the young master who had gotten the most mail this is the first time that I, a servant got mail.

I finished the laundry and made up all the beds just like Sebastian told me to do before I had some time to myself. I opened up the letter and was amazed at what I found inside.

* * *

**If you like this story so far please review**


	2. A trip to Japan!

A trip to Japan!

When I opened the letter I was amazed at what I found inside. I sat down on my small bed and began to read the letter.

'Dear Miss,

My name is Akito Sohma I am the head of the Sohma family and I happened to notice that you are part of this family as well. Naturally, I am absloulty excited to meet you and would like you to come to Japan to meet the rest of the family. I know we would all like to meet you Miss Meyrin. There are quite a lot of cousins that you never even knew about, it would be too long to introduce everyone in a letter, so if it is possible I would like you to come to Japan by the end of the week. I had your plane ticket paid for so when you get/make time please come. Your father told us where we could find you before he died I would come out of hiding if I were you. I need to know everything about my new little kitten. We'll be waiting for you at the Tokyo Air port for your arrival Miss Meyrin.'

Signed,

Akito Sohma

* * *

I read it over and began to cry, I thought I had forgotten about my past but here it is back again to haunt me. It was a short letter but it was my maternal family. When I read the letter, the memory of my mother's last words to me on the day that she left me came flooding back into my head. I hid my head in my pillow and let the tears fall. At that moment a knock came at my door, "Meyrin are you alright?" it was Sebastian he must have heard my sobbing, I wasn't really the silentist crier, of course he would hear me. I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve.

Sebastian Sighed his agitated sigh, which means that I must have done something wrong. I was too upset to wonder what it was or to even notice that he had sat on the bed beside me and was holding out a white handkerchief. I took it and wiped my eyes and nose. I took some more exaggerated breaths before he asked me what was wrong. "Well I just remembered something bad is all sir, I'm sorry you had to hear my blubbering." I hung my head low as he scowled at me "is that all? Then get back to work enough dillydallying and set the table for dinner, oh and try not to drop any plates this time." With that he left me to my thoughts. I put the letter in my sock drawer and went to set the table. I broke many plates and got scolded for it. After dinner I went to the young master's study. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." came his cold voice, the young master was sitting at his desk writing something. Sebastian, who very rarely left the master's side, was there beside him like a tall shadow. He glared at the sight of me. "Meyrin what do you want?" Sebastian asked his voice devoid of that silky smoothness. I was embarrassed I looked down at my boots and mumbled. The young master cocked an ear toward me. "What was that?" The young master asked his teal colored hair moved to cover his right eye. On his right eye there was a black eye patch. None of the servants including me knew what it was for and we asked, he would tell us it was none of our business.

"S-sir, a letter came for me saying that I had won a trip to Japan for a week, but it expires at the end of this week. I have family there so I was wondering…" I sputtered I played with the lace on my maid uniform before continuing. "I-I w-was w-wondering if at the end of this week I could have some time off to go? Please." I looked up to see that the two had exchanged looks.

"I guess you can go but you better be back to work the day this trip is over got it?" I nodded and the young master waved me off. I went to my room I can't believe I get a week off just for a trip to meet my family this is so exciting. I told Bardroy and Finny about this and they were excited for her. "Wow Japan that's so cool it should be nice there, ooh, please take a lot of pictures." An excited Finny said when I told him. Bard just wished me luck before I left on my trip.

* * *

On the night before my trip I packed all my clothes which weren't much, I hadn't much clothes to call my own. Sebastian drove me down to the airport and helped unload the car. He seemed to be happy to get rid of me for a week. I didn't really care I was happy that I could meet my new family. It was a long plane flight and I decided to listen to my iPod, I had gotten that Christmas from the young master, all the way there. The first song that was on my iPod was 'Hey Soul sister' by Train; they were one of my favorite bands at the moment. I fell asleep on the plane because it was a long trip. When the plane touched down in Tokyo I was still asleep, one of the stewardesses had to wake me. "Miss, Miss, we're here." She said calmly.

I woke up with a start and hurried to get my carryon bag. I followed the precession out of the cockpit. I saw two people who were waving toward me I assumed they were the people this Akito person sent to pick me up. One of them was a young boy he was wearing a winter coat. I had forgotten that the seasons were different on the other side of the world and had not packed any winter clothes. This young boy looked more like a girl than a boy, he was around the same age as the young master. He was dressed in a blue jacket, long red pants and a redshirt that was a bit too long for him. His golden hair just covering his honey eyes. He had pricings like the young master as well.

Another man was next to him, he was just as handsome as Sebastian was. He was dressed in grey pants with a grey blazer. He looked like he would rather be anywhere but standing next to this boisterous young man. "Momiji, quiet down we're inside you don't need to be that loud." His voice seemed to be on edge as well but still nice enough not to be mean to the young boy. "I'm sorry miss but do you happen to be Meyrin Sohma?" The man asked, his eyes seemed to be staring right through me.

I blushed I didn't look at the handsome man, "y-yes," I managed to squeak out. "Follow us then." He said leading us out to his car all the while Momiji talked to me. I only half listened to Momiji though, is it possible, is there really men in the world like Sebastian? This man his name is Hatori, he's the Sohma family doctor and I think he's perfect. I couldn't help the blush that came to my face whenever he looked at me.

"Oh Meyrin your from England, that's so cool! I can't even imagine living somewhere else beside the Sohma house here in Japan! What's it like in England? Is it really as rainy as they say it is? Are there ever any sunny days there? What do you do for a living?" Momiji barraged me with these questions once we got in the car. "Momiji don't ask so many questions." Hatori pointed out.

"Aww, Hari I want to know so much about our guest before we get to the main house!" Momiji whined pouting out his lip like a young child would. I blushed again I've never had anyone want to know about me this much before.

"I-I don't mind, uhh let me see, it is very different in England, and we are very strict about our tea times and dress differently. Yes it does rain a lot but there are some days that are sunny. I was actually a maid for a young heir to a toy company before I came to visit here." Both of them started in surprise at the response. "Ya, he was around your age Momiji." I said this seemed to make the young boy smile. It was odd these two boys that I knew, had completely opposite personalities, I don't think the young master would like Momiji as much though.

Momiji brightened up at the sound of the young master. "Really! He's my age and he's the president of a toy company how cool!" he exclaimed he seemed happy he informed me that he never heard of having more than one of the same animal in the zodiac. The old folk tale I've heard before, _one day god invited all the animals to a banquet the following night, the sneaky rat told the lazy cat that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. When the time came, everyone went to the ball, all except the cat that was in bed. The rat lead the way on the back of the cow and everyone had a great time._

* * *

I never thought the folk tale was real until I turned into a cat at one of my birthday parties in England. I was back and forth from orphanage to orphanage until I grew up. I hated being the cat such a dumb creature, it wasn't until Sebastian held me like he did the day he found out, did I enjoy being the cat. The car bumped up a dirt road to what looked like a village. "We're here," Hatori said coolly getting out of the car and getting my things out of the trunk. I bowed and thanked him. We walked up the drive and I noticed that it seemed to stretch forever. "Um Momiji how big is this family?" I asked shyly

Momiji just smiled at me "you see from the entrance here, all the way to the mountains that's all Sohma family property." He said and we almost ran into two boys who were walking to the main entrance as well. "Kyo, Yuki hi, how are you!" Momiji said happily going over to give them a hug.

The boys were handsome as well, they looked like they were still in high school I would say around eighteen. The one called Yuki, had brilliant silver hair and a sad look in his purple eyes. "Oh Momiji what are you_" he said being talked by the young blond boy. The other boy Kyo had brilliantly orange hair and he had the maddest look in his brown eyes. "Momiji I swear to god every time you open your damn mouth you sound like an idiot!" he said punching the boy on the head. Momiji started to cry, "Waaaaaa, Kyo hit me waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the boy whined I went to help him but Hatori made me stop.

"Momiji you should know by now not to provoke Kyo." At that time, Kyo seemed to notice me for the first time.

"And you why are you here? This is Sohma family property!" he yelled at me Yuki glared at the orange head.

"Stupid cat, if you've been listening to anything Akito told us last week you would know that this is Meyrin Sohma, she's also the cat." He seemed to glare at me when he said this as well. Like it was my fault for being born under the sign of the cat. Then his expression brightened "it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Meyrin." The boy said it's odd he looked so much like a girl especially when he smiled.

Everyone seemed so nice here, but I had no idea what I was getting myself into here. I had no idea what they had planned for me and that I would regret ever coming to this place of torture.

That evening we had a special dinner party in my honor I felt so special. Then when everyone was finished and went home, I had not gotten a room yet so I was still sitting at the table, the man Akito I had met at the party asked me to come with him. I followed him to his room he smirked at me. He didn't look at me "You think it was fun for me to hear that we had another lost cat in this family? Do you know how much of a freak you are?" Then _he_ came over to me and slapped me in the face, my glasses falling off my face. I didn't understand where all of this was coming from? What have I done?

* * *

"What did I do? Everyone was so nice to me earlier may I ask what I did to upset you sir?" I asked not sure what else to do. He smacked me in the head again. He glared at me like I was the ugliest girl alive and what he said next chilled me to the bone and brought me back to the earlier days in my childhood. "You were born." I put my hands on my ears trying to block out the memories that came flooding into my head. Akito was no longer Akito he was a forty-five year old man hitting me across the head repeatedly after he was done drinking. Most of the time I could just forget about those memories but this place seemed to amplify them tenfold. "How dare you hide from us!" he said bringing what I thought was a belt and hitting me repeatedly until I bled. I cried out in pain and cried until someone, I couldn't tell who, came into the room and dragged Akito away from me. A second person picked me up and carried me out of the room as well. The last thing I saw before passing out because of loss of blood, was Hatori looking at me like I shouldn't be here.

When I came, too I almost threw up because I felt so sick. I was in a bed on the ground in the middle of some doctor's clinic. It was pitch black , but there was a dim light down the hall that was coming closer. Someone, no Hatori was holding a lit candle and came in to check on me. "I wouldn't move if I were you Meyrin you may open those wounds again." He said in a professional tone checking my bandages. I looked down and saw slashes where I had been whipped. I blushed as Hatori unwrapped my naked body, I blushed so much I turned into my cat form.

"Don't' be too embarrassed it's not like I haven't seen that sort of thing before, I'm a doctor for the Sohma family, and I see this all the time. I must say that I haven't known anyone in the year of the cat turn into a calico cat before." I couldn't stop blushing. I turned back into a human and looked away from him. I looked around for my glasses and found that my necklace that Sebastian gave to me was missing as well. I got frantic and looked all around me even though I couldn't see a thing with or without my glasses. "Unfortunately Akito broke your glasses, I am truly sorry about the way he treated you, but you were the one who came here. You should have simply ignored the letter and moved on with your life." Hatori said wrapping my chest in clean bandages, I would be lying if I said that I didn't wince a couple of times where I was raw.

"M-m-my necklace is gone!" I finally managed to squawked out Hatori looked up into my chocolate eyes with his cold gray one, the other eye was covered by his bangs. "My friend gave it to me before I came here, it stops me from transforming into a cat!" I said Hatori sighed the same annoyed sigh that Sebastian uses on us when we do something wrong.

He got up and turned to go "I wouldn't worry about that more than your personal safety at the moment. Akito won't let you go now that you're here." With that, he left the room and I fell asleep, dreaming of my life back in England, and then realizing that I would never be able to see them again. I will never be able to see my young master, Sebastian will never know my true feelings for him, Bard, Finny and I will never get to play around and get in trouble any more. I cried in my sleep a couple of times.

* * *

The next few weeks were just as bad as last night I was treated nicely all day and then, Akito, told me to come with him, I refused one before but he would drag me with him and hit me. It just seems that I was this man's new torture toy. I cried out for someone to help me but they were all afraid of Akito's power. I am now locked in this room all blackened and no way out. I am aloud to send a letter to the outside world though, not that the young master cares anymore. I gave up on Sebastian ever coming to save me anymore, I just sit here with the only friends I have are the cats that come out of nowhere.

One day I was sitting in the dark and then the door opened and it was Akito. "Cat, come with me now!" he yelled at me I had to blink a couple of times because the light from outside was so powerful on my eyes. He dragged me out of the room. He had cut my hair the other day and pieces of hair were falling out as he dragged me down the hall. He dragged me to his room and I could see that I wasn't the only one in the room either. Hatori was in here as well. "You told me you wanted more freedom cat, right?" So he wasn't going to use my real name anymore, I'm just a filthy cat to him. "So I thought to myself, why don't you have a wedding ring on your pretty little finger?" I blushed at what he was getting at, at that moment the only thing I could think of was Sebastian. I've always wanted to marry him he was just perfect. "So what I'm going to do is force you to marry Hatori." This made me freeze and turn around.

"W-What!" we both exclaimed we looked at each other not really saying anything; we had no choice in the matter. I quickly wrote a secret message to Sebastian to get me out of this hell hole that I thought was only a trip to see my family, I had not thought that I would be getting married to someone I didn't even know. Or that it would be at the end of this month no less!

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far please comment if you do or don't**


	3. The letter of Desperation

The letter of desperation

When Meyrin didn't come back, no one really noticed. It wasn't until the second week of her absence did Ciel notice. "Sebastian!" he called quite agitated after reading about a tsunami in Japan in his newspaper. Lucky for Meyrin that tsunami was nowhere near her. Sebastian sauntered into the room, his butler uniform just as crisp as ever. "Yes my lord?" he asked stopping a few feet from the wood desk. "Where is that bloody maid Meyrin, it's been two weeks and she still hasn't come back yet, any news?" he asked a little agitated that one of his servants should just waltz out of his life without a care in the world. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow for a minute before producing a letter.

"This came this morning sir, it's from Meyrin, but it's addressed to me sir, would you wish to know what it said?" Sebastian who was very reluctant to say anything about the letter said to his faithful master. The other two servants who had noticed Meyrin's absence for quite some time came into the room holding another letter addressed to Sebastian. "Se-Se-Sebastian, this letter just came for you it's another one from Meyrin, please, we have to know what's happened to her." Finny said hope in the young boy's eyes. The three servants were inseparable.

To be honest Sebastian had no love for any of them and wished that he could eat the young master's soul already. He sighed, opened the envelope, and read aloud the letter, as he did so his eyes grew wide with surprise.

Dear Sebastian,

I'm fine don't come to look for me, in fact if you're reading this to the young master, I regretfully resign from my position as the maid. I'm sorry young master but I can no longer go on bothering you with my terrible cleaning methods. I found someone that will take care of me for the rest of my life and I will be marrying him next month, if you would like to come you are welcome the more the merrier.

Mary had a little lamb and my dog had flees. Mares-eat-oats and does-eat-oats and I'll be home for Christmas. London bridges falling down build it up with clay and stone. The turtle is lost in the woods and the cat is out of the bag. The dog goes woof and the cat goes meow, the spoon ran away with the plate. In addition, the Raven fed hungrily on the flesh of the girl. Give Goldilocks the cold porridge and not the one that's too hot. Careful not to burn your tongue on the spoon Goldilocks. The tiger must leap the log in order to catch the frog, run fast tiger run fast.

I just want to say this before I ended the letter, Sebastian, you and only you are the one man I will always love. I'm deeply sorry for this again young master.

Yours truly,

Meyrin Sohma

Sebastian stopped reading the letter and everyone looked at each other in confusion for a moment. Sebastian was the first and only one to scoff at the stupid letter. 'So she's going to be forced to marry someone against her will now that is interesting. The fact that she had to resort to a secret code must mean that she's in some sort of danger as well. I'll have to see what the others think about this, I would just leave her but I need the say so from the young master, damn brat.'

"Meyrin's getting married next month that's so nice." Finny said his simple mindedness showing through. "But why did she have to resign she couldn't have brought her husband with her to work with us?" he asked stupidly kind of upset that she wasn't marrying Sebastian. 'Those two would look so great together, Meyrin and Sebastian.' Bard had the letter now and was reading through it again.

"What the hell's all this junk in the middle here!" he said frustrated that he couldn't figure out the secret message she had sent Sebastian. Sebastian smiled plainly, "that's a secret between me and Meyrin you don't have to worry about that." Ciel glared at the butler with a, you were hiding something from me look. "Sebastian, I will not tolerate any secrets kept from me what does that message say?" Sebastian smiled wider "I'm sorry sir but Meyrin clearly didn't want you to know or else she would have addressed the letter to you."

"I order you to tell me Sebastian!" Sebastian sighed it was in his contract with Ciel that he couldn't lie to him. Sebastian sat in a chair across from his master. "I can give you the gist of what it says but Meyrin specifically told me not to tell you anything because she is ashamed that she has let her master down. But she knew that you would ask so she said that I could give you the gist of the letter." Ciel looked at him waiting to hear what his maid has told Sebastian. "Ahem, Sebastian pleas come, I'm trapped, it doesn't seem like there's an escape I've tried everything. I'm really ashamed that I have let my young master down. They're torturing me here I'm locked up now and have been forced to marry someone. If I don't get out soon I'll die even before I walk down the aisle." He paused he didn't want to tell the young master about the fact that she was a cat, was the reason they were torturing her. The rest was true, the message went: Sebastian please help me, I'm so ashamed for the young master don't tell him. I lost the necklace so now I'm stuck being a cat. They are torturing me here I'm going to die before I walk down the aisle. If you must tell the young master keep out our secret please hurry Sebastian!

"You got all of that from that mess I don't get it?" Bard said still frustrated

"Meyrin's in trouble we have to help her!" Finny exclaimed also looking confused about the letter as well.

"Of course I knew what she meant I'm Mary." Sebastian said to them, he shot them a death glare seeing that they were about to laugh.

"W-well I have no way to break this to you Mary, but your dog has flees." Bardroy said half laughing but he was only shown a glare by Sebastian.

* * *

**If any of you can figure out where this joke is from i will totally give you an internet hug**

"Well I don't care." Ciel said reading his newspaper for the second time that day. He hated reading things more than once during the day. "But young master you can't just leave Meyrin like that she could really be in trouble!"  
Finnian pointed out but the boy just ignored him.

"Meyrin was always a terrible maid not to mention she couldn't see the only reason I hired her was because Sebastian needed someone to boss around, she was only a pawn to exact my revenge. Since I'm close to that goal I don't think I need her any more." He said looking menacingly at the two men over the top of his folded hands. Finny started to cry and Bard cried as well.

"Well- well we won't work until she's back!" Bard said firmly, seeing that this truly would happen Ciel turned toward Sebastian. "Sebastian your orders are to go after Meyrin and bring that girl back here, do whatever you have to, to bring her back. Hell even marry her yourself if you have to but bring her back here!"

Sebastian blinked "But sir what will you do while I'm gone?"

"Are you going against our contract?" Ciel asked questioning his loyal demon butler. The butler got up and bowed to his master.

"Of course not sir I was just wondering how you would manage without me is all. I'm off then if I'm going to catch a flight to Japan I'll have to pack now." Ciel smiled at his leaving and then burst out laughing with the other two servants about his code name. Sebastian went to his room which was very big compared with the other servants. Meyrin and he were the only ones that had their own rooms that were servants. To be completely honest with himself he would rather be doing anything else than go to Japan and save a totally worthless maid from death. He would rather watch her die the slow painful death that she described in the secret message.

Sebastian went to his wardrobe, where he kept all his stray cats so the young master wouldn't find out. He took out a jet black cat and began to stroke the cat behind its ears. 'Humans are such stupid creatures.' He thought to himself as he patted the kitten and looked out at the stars.


	4. Answers

**Answers**

The plane touched down in Tokyo, Sebastian walked out of the busy airport into the bright sunlight on the cold winter's day. The snow crunched under his feet, wherever he went people would stop and stare at him. It didn't bother him at all now; he was on a mission for his young master. He had asked him if he wanted to come along but the young master only said 'it's you and only you she wants. I can't go and beside who would keep these two out of trouble don't worry about me I'll be just fine just leave already.' How was he supposed to find one girl in a city this big? He walked around for a while hoping she would be walking on the street but he knew that was stupid.

Luckily, he had prepared before he got off the plane. He put on the charm and asked any of the ladies, if they had ever heard of the Sohma family all of them said they had never heard of them. "Are you sure I'm looking for someone that goes by that name you sure they don't live around here?" The girl he had been asking was around high school age, her big blue eyes gleaming with a young girl's crush on the handsome butler. She shook her head again.

After wondering around the city completely lost, Sebastian finally went to a restaurant to eat lunch. Not that he was particularly hungry, demons didn't eat human food. He sat at the bar stool "you wouldn't happen to have a telephone book of the area and towns nearby?" he asked politely making the man behind the counter look up. "Yah, they're in the back come with me." He led Sebastian to a row of telephones hanging from the wall each with a stack of telephone books.

The bar tender left to go assist his coworker who had to break up a fight. Sebastian skimmed the book on the top and didn't find any one with the last name of Sohma. He went to the next one and then until the very bottom one for Fukushima which was a good ten twenty miles off. There were several Sohmas living in that area now all he had to do was rent a car and investigate.

* * *

When Sebastian finally got a car and went to investigate the first Sohma home. It was way off the main road and in the middle of the woods. It was a quaint house at that the house he went to check out first. He went right up to the front door and knocked. A young girl who seemed to still be in high school answered the door. "Yes, hello?" she said opening the door to the handsome butler. She was in warm clothes and had an apron wrapped around her waist and a white bandana tied up in her pigtailed hair. She had a big goofy smile and big innocent blue eyes. She wasn't the only one home at the time there were several voices coming from inside the home. "Thoru is that the mail man?" a whiny man said, the girl called Thoru poked her head back in the door "no it isn't Shigure it's a man?" She turned to Sebastian and another man came toward the girl. He was dressed in a green kimono. He was average height for a man his age his black eyes met Sebastian's red ones.

"Hello sir may I help you with something?" Thoru asked politely, Shigure was still staring at the man, he had gotten a bad feeling about this man but he could sense that he was only here for a visit. Sebastian smiled politely back at her his eyes closed as well.

He bowed to her "well good afternoon ma'am I'm looking for someone would either of you be able to help me?"

"I'll try to help you do you have a picture of the person you're looking for?" Thoru asked her voice laced with kindness and desperation to help this man. Shigure chuckled a little at this but he still couldn't stop feeling on edge about his man that was standing before them.

"You sound like you come from a far distance my good man are you sure the person that you're looking for is all the way out here?" Shigure asked

"Yes I know my friend is around here, she went to visit her family in Japan and hasn't come back to work yet I'm a coworker of hers and I'm quite concerned. The young master I am a butler to told me to come over here and find her." This surprised Thoru, she never expected a butler from a rich family coming to call on the Sohmas.

"You're a butler!" she exclaimed like she miss understood him. He bowed again to her. "Yes my lady I am a butler for the Earl to the…." He was cut off by a loud crash and banging inside by the house.

* * *

"You damn cat watch where you're going!" a young man's voice exclaimed.

"If you weren't in my way all the time you damn rat I wouldn't have dropped the plate!" another young man's voice yelled back

"I'm not in your way you're in mine!" the first man yelled.

"You want to take this outside you damn rat!" Shigure had a resigned expression on his face. Thoru just chuckled awkwardly and Sebastian stood there a confused expression on his face. Inside the house a silver haired boy and an orange haired boy were fighting again crashing into many doors. Shigure turned back at the noise "I hope you two aren't breaking too many doors you know the main house won't flip the bill this time." Shigure said and the fighting stopped and the house became quiet. There were footsteps coming closer and two boys showed up at the front door. Both of them surprised to see the new guest.

"Oh we have a guest hello." The silver haired boy said bowing graciously.

"What do you want?" The orange haired boy said skeptically not trusting this weird man.

"I'm looking for someone I was wondering if you could help me out?" Sebastian repeated his patients starting to wear thin.

"He's looking for one of his coworkers who went missing a few weeks ago. Who did you say were looking for again?" Shigure asked

"A girl by the name of Meyrin Sohma." At this the three men seemed to freeze like they were afraid of something. Thoru, who had never heard of this Meyrin girl before was quite pleased to hear that there was another Sohma yet to meet. She so loved the Sohma family and was ready to meet another person of the family even if that person wasn't part of the zodiac.

"I'm sorry but I never heard of her." The silver haired boy said glaring at Sebastian. His voice was cold; Sebastian found this odd considering that the slightest hint of fear just crossed his face a few minutes ago. The boy went stalking back into the house and walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Same here." The other boy said walking silently back into the house, making Thoru and Shigure feel awkward. Thoru kept on looking from the house to Shigure trying to figure out what just happened. Shigure sighed. "Come inside Mr. Umm… you didn't tell us your name?" Shigure said suddenly not realizing why he hadn't asked the man his name before talking.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I'm hoping that you know where my friend is." Sebastian said coolly his cool starting to loosen. He had scoured the entire town of Tokyo and had to drive several miles just to come to this spot and be told that they've never heard of Meyrin. Clearly, those two boys knew something they were just keeping it quiet ore were told to keep quiet about Meyrin until after the wedding. Sebastian sat at the small table, "oh I'll make you tea Mr. Michaelis it'll only be a minute." Thoru said walking to the kitchen, Sebastian watched as Thoru left the room.

"She has good manners." He said aloud not to anyone in particular. Shigure nodded in agreement.

"Ah yes our Thoru is a nice girl the best house cleaner I've seen yet! And she's all ours!" Shigure exclaimed his eyes shimmering with images of high school girls in his imagination.

"Must you be so vulgar?" asked the silver haired boy who had turned up at that moment to sit with their new guest. He was still in a bad mood.

"Here you go." Thoru said placing the tea in front of the men. "Thank you." Sebastian said politely as his cup was put before him. She saw that Kyo and Yuki had joined them so she went back to the kitchen to make more tea.

* * *

"Where do I start, yes we know Meyrin but she…" He didn't look at the butler as he took a sip of the tea. Things were becoming interesting around here he could feel the tension building in the air. Sebastian coked an eyebrow waiting for something to happen. "She... she's at the main house, but I wouldn't go see her she isn't feeling well lately and has to stay indoors." Shigure looked relived that he could think of something off the top of his head like that. Then he raised his head and in his mind, he agreed with himself 'well I am a famous novelist after all.'

Sebastian just sipped the tea, this was good tea, he should tell the young master about this when he came back.


	5. The Cat in the Dark Room

**The cat in the dark room**

Sebastian got up from the table. "Oh are you leaving already?" Thoru said sad that he couldn't' have stayed a little longer, or at least tell them where he was from.

"I'm sorry but I must go find my friend the tea was very nice, thank you for your hospitality." He said first bowing to Thoru and then to Shigure. "What no I should be thanking you for visiting thank you." Thoru modestly said bowing to him. Sebastian blinked never in his service with the young lord had he ever been bowed to in return. He smiled at the innocence of this girl and thought to himself, that she would make a very interesting toy to play with later. That would be after his service with the young master of course.

* * *

Shigure looked up "wait! You can't leave yet! I mean you haven't even had any of Thoru's wonderful cooking." He said stupidly Kyo and Yuki looked at him as if he was an idiot. "I'm completely sorry but I am very worried about my friend." Sebastian said taking one of his white gloved hands and putting it to his chest and bowing low to all of them before he left.

Shigure ran after him, before Sebastian went into his car he could see the man running after him. "I can't be bothered right now Mr. Sohma I must go find my friend." Sebastian said firmly, all this time he delayed put him off.

"yah but you don't' even know where the main house is, it's a couple of miles to the north near those mountains. You can't miss it; it's a mass of houses in one area. Though I doubt your friend will remember you after what she's going through. Have a safe trip." Sebastian blinked 'what did he mean by "she won't remember me?" could she be in some sort of serious trouble? I thought that she was just being dramatic but she's really in trouble. Interesting.'

* * *

Shigure had quickly wrote down the directions to the main house and handed it to the man in black. Sebastian drove off into the setting sun driving as fast as he could. He didn't know why this Meyrin mission was breaking his nerves so much, she was just a stupid maid but he still couldn't help feeling a certain twinge of worry about the girl. It was dark when he finally reached the main house, no one was outside they were all asleep. He got out of the car and decided to look around for himself, see where that girl is imprisoned. The gravel crunched under his feet, there was neat piles of snow on either side of the gravel driveway. There were several homes in one area where is he supposed to start. He went to the biggest house and looked through all the windows, he couldn't see her. He even went on the roof and checked in those windows as well no one.

He could hear a mummer on the other side of the roof and saw that there was a hut attached to the big house. He jumped off the roof and landed gently on his feet. He had landed near the hut and saw that there was a small walk from the other side of a high fence to this spot. There were bamboo stalks placed right in front of a high window, placed just so no one or nothing could get out. He could hear someone speaking to someone else.

* * *

"What was that Pablo, don't look at me like that I know you heard that crunch in the snow near here." It was Meyrin she was talking soothingly to someone but then there was a shuffle inside the hut. A face was ticking out of the bamboo-stalked window at Sebastian; she had bright reddish magenta colored hair. Sebastian could see it was Meyrin, he couldn't make out her face, it was too dark but he could tell that she had been hurt many times. She wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Wh-wh-who's there? Hatori is that you?" the girl asked timidly her voice was weak as well. Just what did they do to her, "no it's not." Sebastian said

I had been sitting in this room I was given waiting for the day that I would die from my wounds. I was stroking the only company that I would ever get, when I heard the crunch of the snow next to the window. I asked the cat I was holding I had named him Pablo but he just looked at me funny and mewed. I put Pablo and crawled to the window. I couldn't see who it was; I could only tell that there was a man standing outside my window. "Wh-wh-who's there? Hatori is that you?" I asked the tall man. "no." he said I was surprised this man had a prominent English accent. I felt embarrassed I had no clothes on. Akito had taken all my clothes I had and burned then. He then blindfolded me and shoved me in this small room. I had refused to marry Hatori so he tortured me even more and said that I would die instead, so I've been waiting for my death with my cat friends.

"Meyrin, what have they done to you?" The man asked his voice had some concern to it. It was nice of a stranger to be visiting me but somehow I knew this person's voice, but where had I heard it before. "Why do you care, you don't even know me?" I said to the man. The man I couldn't see shifted his weight. "I know you, you used to work for me in a mansion do you remember?" the man asked, I tried but I couldn't remember. I shook my head indicating that I couldn't remember. I could only guess what was on that man's face but he said "I'm coming for you back up Meyrin." I had no idea what this man was going to do but I did as he said. I heard the bars break on the barred windows. I felt a gloved hand on my face untie my blindfold, and the next thing I knew I was looking into a handsome man's face.

Sebastian couldn't' believe that this girl was the expert assassin he had hired two winters ago. He was disappointed but he was also outraged that someone could torture one of the young master's pawns. He looked away when she asked why he cared about her. He asked her if she remembered working for him at the mansion and she shook her blindfolded face. He blinked in surprise and then smirked, 'so these people had the ability to take away people's memories, interesting. But the young master wanted his maid back so I'm going to have to figure out how to make Meyrin remember me.' "Meyrin, I'm coming in so back up." It took a minute for the girl to move back from the window. Sebastian went to the window and broke the Bamboo bars and came in through the window.

* * *

He saw the girl sitting in a dark room, the moonlight accenting her body naked body. It was freezing out and this girl had no clothes on, he went right over to her, kneeled down and untied Meyrin's blindfold. She looked at him with her glittering brown eyes. Sebastian whipped away a tear that had been clinging to the corner of the girl's eyes. He looked at her injured body and saw that all she had to cover her was a towel. 'oh Meyrin what have they done to you.' She was trembling she didn't speak she looked up into his amber eyes and blushed. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. First Surprise came to her face then embarrassment and then recognition. "Se…bas…chan?" She had fainted from the sheer cold and turned into a cat.

The man whipped a tear away from my eye and then he bent over and before I could say anything he had kissed me. I was caught by surprised but then I remembered something about this man. I saw myself as a maid in a fancy place, it was Christmas and I had just finished putting up the mistletoe. This man asked me whether or not I was done, I told him I was, as I fell down a ladder. He caught me in his strong arms and then he gently placed a kiss on my lips, these were the same lips that kissed me now. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the last kiss I would get from this man. I was so cold I just blacked out but not before giving the man an indication that I knew him. He caught me in his arms as I turned into a cat.

Sebastian heard footsteps coming to this room he tried to move but couldn't. It was too late a door slid open and a man was in the doorway, a light was streaming into the incredibly small room. "Who are you? What are you doing in here?" A man's voice shouted at him. He glared at the brat who was yelling at him. This must be the person who harmed Meyrin. "Someone come quick we have an intruder!" The man yelled behind him and more running came. Sebastian didn't know what to do if he killed these people Meyrin might get mad at the man she barely remembered. But if he didn't do something right now she would die. More people came over to help the man; someone had fired a gun at Sebastian. He used his body to shield Meyrin from the shot. He would be lying if he didn't grunt out in pain from the bullet. They shot him repeatedly until he fell down dead; he still clung to the cat that was Meyrin.

* * *

They thought he was dead but he was just playing dead. Another man who had just heard the gun fire came running. "Akito what are you doing? Who's he?" This man had a deeper voice than Akito had. "There was an intruder trying to steal your fiancé away Hatori I had to do it." Akito said apologetically, Akito stepped aside so Hatori could examine Sebastian. Meyrin was clutched desperately in the man's arms. The cat squirmed free of the dead man's clutches and looked the body over. She had just remembered one thing about Sebastian but he knew that he didn't want him to be dead. "Sebastian!" she cried out leaping on his body and pushing his body with her forepaws. "No please," She cried tear after tear streaming down on his perfect face. He had protected her till the end but why? Hatori looked over at Meyrin who was trembling and crying, she would pass out soon because of the cold if he didn't get her out of here fast. Hatori came over and picked up the calico cat.

"Come on Meyrin, you're going to sleep at my clinic tonight." He took off his blazer and wrapped the cat in it picking up the injured cat. "Hatori you can't I don't want to leave Sebastian!" Meyrin cried "Sebastian!" was the last she could get out before Hatori took her away. Akito looked one more time at Sebastian 'hmf so this was the famous Sebastian that the girl wouldn't shut up about? He didn't look so all high and mighty anymore.' Then he closed the door on the dead body and had ordered his maid to get rid of the body in the morning.

Sebastian waited until everyone had left the room and he was shut inside before he got up. He left through the window and made sure he didn't leave a trace, in case they wanted to move his body in the morning. He would have to think of where to get a dummy to take his place. It was too late for normal department stores to be open but he went into town anyway. With his inhuman strength he opened the store and took a manikin. He then took the manikin to the main Sohma house and dressed the dummy in his clothing and ketchup to look like the dummy was dead.

* * *

'That should buy me some time before I can figure out where they took Meyrin again.' He had no idea how he would find her but he had to find her before she said 'I do.' He hated these human feelings that he was starting to feel toward the maid but he had to admit it to himself he couldn't bear her not being around no matter how annoying she was. He left to go back to the hotel he had found near the main house. The woman at the front desk fawned over him when he asked if he could stay a couple of nights.

Her supervisor who was a stiff upper lipped man just like William T. Spears of the reaper society. "Mary what are you doing don't just stand there turn him away!" he said seeing that the man who had just come in was stripped down to his boxers. Sebastian had forgotten to go to go to the car to change he was in a really bad mood, he would go back to the car and get a change of clothes but now he just wanted a room in a hotel. He sighed "I just need a room I'll get the money in a minute I just need to stay here for a while." He said slightly annoyed at the service at this place. The woman went right to the register and started pulling out from a drawer a room card.

"Mary put that away!" He pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose, "I'm sorry sir but we go by the no shirt no service rule around here, I don't care what you do in the hotel room when you get it but when you register for a room we expect our customers to have a little more clothing on!" The man preached at the shirtless man. Sebastian looked at him innocently and ran his hand down his pecks. The girl went back to the register and keyed in everything else that pertained to the room. "Um excuse me sir but what's your name I just need that and you can pay when you get the money." Sebastian smirked 'aw nothing like showing a little skin.'

"It's Sebastian Michaelis" he said the woman blushed and put in the name and gave him the key to the room. Sebastian winked at the girl and then walked out of the hotel. He walked back to where he had parked the car. He rode it back to the hotel and then went to the room with his luggage, which wasn't much and lay back on the bed.


	6. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

Sebastian looked at the moon; he decided to check on things back at the manor. He called the front desk and asked if he could make a long distance call, "I'll pay for it. I just need to check on my boss." Sebastian told the man at the front desk, it was a different man this time. He gave the international code for long distance calls in Japan.

Back at the manor it was chaos, since Sebastian went to Japan Agni and his royal pain in the ass had been looking out for Ciel's well being. Bard and Finny weren't helping at all, if anything they were making things worse. They were trying to catch a mouse that had started it's own colony up in the attic.

* * *

The phone rang at the study desk Ciel picked it up. "yes hello?" he asked

"Hello young master. Just checking on how things are going at the manor." Sebastian's voice came over the other line.

"Terrible, have you got Meyrin back yet? It's been three days and I'm starting to run out of patients with those four."

"four sir?" Sebastian asked wondering who else he was talking about beside Bard and Finny. Then he had realization "do you mean Agni and Prince Sohma are there as well?" Through the line, Ciel smiled. "I'm sorry sir but I don't have Meyrin with me yet. I seemed to be in a bit of trouble sir, it seems that someone tried to kill me, when I attempted to rescue Meyrin." Ciel knew that this man was a demon and therefore could not die under normal circumstances. It seemed like Sebastian was implying that Ciel should attend the dead man's funeral.

"I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon I just have to book myself a…" there was a loud bang and a cry of horror from Finny, a cheer from the other three, they had caught the mouse. They came bustling through the study door proud of themselves for catching the mouse. "We did it without Sebastian! We got the pest!" Bardroy said happily, the other three clapped their hands. Ciel put the phone on the desk and looked at them extremely annoyed but he kept his voice level.

"Bardroy dispose of that properly, Agni take Prince Sohma out of here and book us a plane flight to Tokyo Japan tonight! Finny see what you can do about the rest of the mice in the attic for now just set traps." They all saluted him and went to do their jobs. Ciel turned back to the phone "never mind it seems that I'm going to have to bring the rest of _them _with me, do you think you can pick us up at the Tokyo Airport tomorrow?" Ciel asked his loyal servant

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

When the plane touched down in Japan, it was late afternoon. Sebastian had been to all the churches in Fukushima to ask if they were going to have a funeral for a man named Sebastian Michaelis. One, that was run by the Sohma family no less, said that they were going to bury the corpse by five in the afternoon. When the plane came, it was three forty-five, all of them came off like they were going to pass out, out of sheer exhaustion. It seemed that no one on the plane had slept because there was a disturbance by and exuberant Indian person.

Sebastian waited for them near the luggage holding area. Ciel was relived to see the man dressed in black. Sebastian came over to Ciel and bowed. "we should hury if we're going to attend that funeral sir, it might be the only time you'll get to see her sir." Luckily for them the others were busy getting the baggage. Ciel was too exhausted to answer he just stood there like a zombie. By the time, they were in the car that Sebastian had rented for his stay, Ciel had fallen asleep. It took them a few moments at top speed to get to Fukushima; even then, they were cutting it close. Everyone had changed into black suits and ties under Ciel's orders last night. They had not been told that it was supposed to be Sebastian's funeral they were attending.

* * *

Ciel burst through the doors to see Meyrin was crying her eyes out near the back a man had his arms around her, he thought that this must be the fiancé she talked about in the letter. He went over to her a fake tear in his eye as well. "Y….y…young m…m…master w… w… wh... what… a...Are... Y…you… d… d… doing... H…here?" she asked between gasps of desperation. She flung herself onto the small boy.

He hugged her and stroked her back "shh… I came here as soon as I heard, you invited me to your wedding remember?" She looked at him eyes full of tears, he saw that she didn't have glasses on this time. "Meyrin what happened to your glasses and what's this." He held out the blue necklace that Kagura had returned to her from Akito.

"I… it w…as... a present from h…him be...fore… I… w…as t… ta…ken…" She cried into his shoulder. Sebastian had told them that she was in trouble and forced into marriage he decided to change the subject and introduce himself to the fiancé.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive it's a pleasure to meet you sir." He said bowing to Hatori. Hatori was slightly taken aback but then he bowed back. "I'm Hatori Sohma; Meyrin was telling me that she used to work for you as your maid?" Hatori seemed interested to see that this man she was talking about was actually a small boy. Meyrin had gone to say hello to Finny, Bard, Prince Sohma, and Agni. They all burst into tears when they heard the news that Sebastian had died. They were mostly confused and was going to ask what she meant by he was dead, they had just saw him a few moments ago.

"wait a minute Mey, how can he be dead we…" They were interrupted by Akito who had just come over and slapped the girl in the eye. "How dare you invite these outsiders to this private thing, I was nice enough to give him a funeral instead of just burning the body!" He screeched at her, he saw that she was wearing the necklace and ripped it from her neck. "what's this I thought I got rid of this ugly thing!" Finny went over and slapped the man, he was mad that this man was the cause of Meyrin's tears.

Akito was surprised that someone would do that so freely to him. "how dare you brat!" He yelled at Finny this made Hatori and Ciel looked up. They saw that Bard and Meyrin, who got the full brunt of the punch to the face, had their arms out to protect the young man, no that he needed it. "I think you've been too chummy with this family that you live with! I think that they should see your secret or your true form!" He yelled at her. Hatori had come over to restrain Akito and so had some others but he was too strong for them. he took the maid to the door and pushed her outside. Everyone followed the ruckus outside he had taken a tight grip to her wrist.

* * *

He pulled off the black and white beaded bracelet that she had on her left wrist. Before everyone's eyes, she transformed into an ugly creature. All the Sohmas had seen this creature before and was terrified by it. It's pungent scent smelled like something went into the forest and died. Bard, Finny, and Ciel were also afraid by this creature. The monster looked into their frightened eyes and fled. Hatori ran after her into the woods, which he lost track of her due to the immense speed of this creature.

Sebastian who had parked the car in the woods outside of the cemetery saw this creature coming for the car. He had not seen this creature in such a long time but he had seen the cat in it's true form before, in hell. 'Meyrin!' he thought to himself and got out of the car as the creature came closer. When the creature saw the man that the human Meyrin had loved for over two years now, it stopped.

'se-Sebastian!' Meyrin thought but what really came out was just growling. Sebastian had a disappointed look on his face. 'what are you doing your supposed to be dead?' Meyrin thought

"Meyrin, I'm disappointed in you, you're supposed to be an expert assassin, you aren't supposed to be able to be captured that easily, you could have killed your captures." The creature looked at him angrily.

'what do you know about my captures Sebastian! Where were you when I needed you most of all! I gave up on you! I gave up! I hate you!' The creature swung at Sebastian who just jumped out of the way.

"maybe the reason you couldn't kill your capture was the fact that it was a family member?" Sebastian question he ducked as another swing came for him.

'shut up!' she swung the huge claws at him again and again at him. This talk that Sebastian was having with her was really annoying her.

"Meyrin most importantly why I'm upset is I'm concerned for your well being." Sebastian said his voice soothing. This made the creature stop.

'you don't care about me at all you liar! I gave you all of my love and you never gave me anything in return!' Meyrin's head yelled angrily.

"not care about you, Meyrin I care most about you I make sure you're safe in your bed everynight, I kissed you every Christmas as a present and every time my lips parted yours they wanted more. I couldn't because I had my obligations to the young master. I had to be your boss before your lover. I honestly and truly love you Meyrin. I don't us ever to part ways. I was so upset when you sent that letter about your marriage to someone else." It scared Sebastian that he believed his words that were coming out of his mouth. He had had a crush on the maid for the past two years. Every time she looked at him with a big smile on her face, every time she fell and he caught her. That uncontrollable laughter, her fear of the dark and thunderstorms he cherished those times with her. Every time he had to serve the young master and stay by his side, his mind would wander to her safety. He had kept his reputation as the head butler that he believed he couldn't love anyone, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't have significant feelings for this girl.

* * *

He went up to her and put a strong arm around her strange clawed ones. 'What are you doing get off of me, you're lying who could love a creature just as ugly as me?' her head hissed at him. He could hear her thoughts and was upset by them. He knew the cat's true form was just the cat's aggression and hatred toward the world for looking down upon it.

"How can you say such things about yourself, don't you realize how beautiful you are? Meyrin I am not lying when I say that I love you. I loved you in your human form, I loved you in your cat form and I love you in this form, it doesn't matter what form you take I will always love you." Meyrin was crying he really did care for her as much as she cared for him. He was looking away now; she had transformed back to a human and was completely naked. He wasn't looking away because she was naked he had something on his mind. "The truth is I've been hiding a secret from you as well. The young master is the only one who knows of it because he was the one that called me into this world, but I'm really a demon." He revealed his black wings and looked down at Meyrin's reaction she wasn't scared of his beastly form.

Instead she got up, drew him close to her, and kissed him. He put his wings away and kissed her back this was truly love. He had never felt this feeling for anyone before. At first he didn't like the girl at all and only thought of her as a coworker but seeing her in that pitiful state before he had pitied her. Then when he saw her with her fiancé, his demon eyes let him see inside the building, he felt a snap a longing for the woman in black. He felt the longing for another kiss he wanted to lay her down but she would turn into a cat if he made full on contact.

* * *

Hatori was the first to show up to the scene to see the two kissing like that he knew that he would not be marrying Meyrin anymore. He had loved her but not as a lover, more as a family member. Sebastian slipped his arm around her waist and the other one diagonally across her body. She transformed into the beautiful calico cat he loved so much now. "Sebastian what did you do?" She asked seeing that he was cradling her as a cat. He smiled down on her as he turned to Hatori, "Hatori can you take care of Meyrin for a while? I need to get the master ready for the wedding." The man was surprised that he would do this to her after what he heard and saw just now. It's obvious that they love each other but why? Sebastian winked at Hatori and then bent in closer.

"I would love to see that girl in a beautiful white dress myself." Hatori was still in shock by this. "WH-why don't you just marry her yourself you both love each other?" he asked him but Sebastian just shook his head. "It's not time for that, I have a plan in mind but you'll have to wait until the wedding to see what it is. He put a finger to the cat's whiskers and brushed them gently. It's maroon, sandy, grey and brown fur soft to the touch. Sebastian left before he was too enticed by the cat.

Sebastian got into the small car and drove to the steps of the church where the young master was waiting for him. He had told the young master about Meyrin being a cat but now he saw the true form it could take on would he let Meyrin come back to the manor to live? They got into the car they were arguing about something. "Did you enjoy the funeral sir?" he asked simply as Ciel slid in next to him, they would have to get a bigger car if the young master does let Meyrin come back with them.

"You could have done a better job, the man Meyrin is going to marry figured out it was a faked death. He wasn't sure how you did it but he was impressed. Sebastian we need to step it up in order to get Meyrin back she can't live here anymore she needs to come back. Do you understand I order you to marry her!" Ciel said forcefully, Sebastian's heart raced just thinking about that. He had finally admitted it to himself that he had fallen for the maroon haired girl and he had admitted it to her as well. However, thinking about seeing Meyrin in a wedding dress almost made him blush but he concentrated on driving.

"Yes my lord." He said

"I'm just saying that Meyrin would be better off with Sebastian than with any of those other people. The way that man treated her and they barely did anything about it, it's just horrible." Finny was saying and before they knew it they were back at the hotel.


	7. The Cat's Wedding

_**The cat's Wedding**_

The wedding was the week after the funeral and the Sohma family home was very busy. I was starting to get nervous, because I had to choose a dress; Ayame was very nice letting us have a discount on his wedding dresses. It was somewhat odd going to his work, but he insisted. Hatori and I went to go one day and he came out in his own wedding dress.

"Hatori! Meyrin! How nice of you to come to my humble abode!" Hatori looked uncomfortable and I felt uncomfortable myself. I was more shy than uncomfortable though. Ayame came up to me, put a couple of fingers on my chin, and tilted my head so I was looking into those yellow eyes of his. His long silver hair was drawn back in a braid. "So Meyrin you see anything you like?" He said softly. I looked around seeing that the shop was filled with wedding dresses.

I walked around looking at the different kinds of wedding dresses. I didn't even realize that someone was behind me until they spoke to me. "You're a pretty one aren't you?" the girl asked, I thought I had a heart attack. I turned around and saw a girl that looked a lot like me. She had brown hair pulled back in two pigtails she had a pair of thick glasses on. She was wearing a blue maid's outfit on. She had a look on her face that made me uncomfortable.

"Oh, looks like Mine's found another victim, don't worry Meyrin she'll take good care of you. Mine find something that fits this girl's tastes." Ayame yelled at the girl. "She's getting married in a week so make sure she looks beautiful." The girl turned around and saluted her boss. "Yes sir, come on Meyrin I think I know just exactly which dress you should try on first." She took me by the hand and led me to the back of the shop.

* * *

"so um you work here as Ayame's assistant?" I asked trying to make light conversation with the girl. She was making all sorts of measurements for the dress and recording them down in a book. I really wasn't sure what sort of things this man sold at this store but he said 'I make man's fantasies come true' whatever that meant. "That's right I work here as Ayame's assistant we make men's dreams come true but Hatori asked whether or not we could have a special day to take his fiancé here to pick out a dress. I was surprised that Hatori even had a fiancé let alone a cute one like you." She smiled at me, I blushed a little at the compliment, I never thought I was cute at all until yesterday when I saw Sebastian. I knew that he had faked his death when I saw that the corpse was a dummy.

Mine went to a closet full of dresses and thumbed through them. "here we go this one should do you nicely. She turned around "try this one on first Meyrin." She said handing me the dress. I felt uncomfortable about her watching me strip she saw me blush again and turned around so I could be changed. The dress was a standard white dress that had simple white flower pattern. It came down to my ankles. It showed off my womanly frame beautifully I put the tiara that would hold on my veil and she gave me a pair of high heels to try on as well. I looked at myself in the mirror and I gasped was that really me?

"I knew this dress would look good on you Meyrin, you look so beautiful. She said coming over and putting her hands on both of my shoulders. "would you like to try on the sleeveless version of this dress?" Mine asked me I nodded and I tried on the dress. I liked this one better. I looked like a princess, I turned around for Mine and she clapped her hands. "this one looks even better on you I think you should buy this one. But it's missing something, hold on I'll be right back." Mine went out of the changing room and down the hall; she came back with a pair of long gloves and a pair of diamond earrings and matching necklace.

* * *

I put these things on and then I looked at myself in the mirror. Oh my gosh I look even more beautiful in this dress. "I need to buy this dress." I took it all off and put my teal dress back on. We went back to the front to where the men were having a chat. Ayame looked at us as we came back into the main part of the shop.

"did you find a dress you liked?" I nodded and to my surprise the dress and all the accessories that went with it was fifty percent off just for me. I blushed and I tried not to get a nose bleed. The wedding wasn't until this Saturday and we had everything else picked out for us. We were going to get married in the same church that we buried "Sebastian" and then we would have a reception. I hope the young master and the rest are even allowed to go to the wedding; it would make me feel better knowing that they were there to support me.

The week went through fast and I grew to know my fiancé/cousin a little more. I knew that I would always love Sebastian, but what he said to me at _his _funeral gave me second thoughts of even getting married. 'how could you say such things about yourself Meyrin don't you realize how beautiful you are? I'm not lying when I say that I love you. I loved you in your human form, I loved you in your cat form and I love you in this form. It doesn't matter what form you take I will always love you.' Had he just been saying that or was that just a ploy to get her to back with them?

I shook my head I couldn't think about that right now I had a wedding to get to. I sat in a chair in front of the mirror in my room watching Rin brush my hair. the horse of the zodiac, when Akito announced that Hatori and I would be married soon she asked if she could be the one that gets me ready for the wedding. It was a huge almost empty room, with a huge mirror and a comfy chair. I had my (now) shoulder length hair down it looked cuter that way. I didn't mind my maroon colored hair it looked nice this way. I had put on a pair of contacts that Hatori had ordered just for this occasion. I told him that I couldn't see that well so he had me examined and gave me special contacts. My mind wandered to Sebastian again. Would he be coming to the wedding? Would he even care?

A small knock at the door came and the youngest members of the Sohma family came into the room. Kisa a young girl around six or seven came in she was in a powder pink dress. She was going to be my flower girl she was so cute. She's the tiger of the zodiac. The boy that came in was dressed in a nice tux and he looked cute as well. Hiro the sheep and little trickster came in as well, he was our ring bearer. "Auntie Mey it's time to go." Kisa said in her cute little voice I couldn't help it I had to hug her. Hiro just looked away from me he didn't like me all that much, he thought that I was just a stupid girl but I didn't care as long as I got this day over with.

* * *

I stood up and turned to go out the door, I stopped to see that the young master Ciel the young master was standing by the door. I smiled to see him and then Finny, Bard, Agni, Tanaka, Prince Soma. I looked to see if Sebastian was there as well but I couldn't see any sign of him. I was upset he was the one person that I wanted to see on a day like this.

"wow Meyrin you look really cute!" Finny said happily

"if you weren't marrying that other man I would ask you for my hand in marriage." Prince Soma said bowing to me, I had to blush.

"wow Meyrin you're beautiful if only Sebastian was here to see you now. Well I guess we should take our seats. Come on." The young master ushered the crowd away from the door.

"wow." Was all Bard said as a blush came across his face.

"Miss Meyrin you clean up Beautifully, if you would like would you allow me to give you away." Tanaka held out his hand toward me.

I began to cry "Thank you all of you for coming you made me so happy." I walked over and hugged all of them one at a time. Then the others walked away and I gladly took Tanaka's arm and he led me into the hallway. He led me all the way to the inside doors of the church. I had trouble balancing on my high heels but thankfully, Tanaka was there to hold me up. Behind me came Kisa, Hiro, and then Rin. We made it down to the carpeted aisle it was beautiful inside the church. It was a rustic inside completely made of stone and stain glass.

I could see that Hatori was already waiting for me at the altar and I started to get those second thoughts again. The wooden benches were decorated in beautiful arranges of flowers to mark that they were reserved for family and friends only. I was proud of myself for making it this far without tripping. I thought to fast and almost fell forward, if it wasn't for Tanaka who caught me around the middle.

* * *

I saw the entire Sohma family showed up for Hatori and on the other side was the two other servants, the young master prince Soma and Agni. No one else showed up for my side of the reception, but I only need that many people to show up for me. We walked up to the altar and my heart started to race 'I can't do this, I can't get married to someone I don't love.' My head said and my heart raced at a mile per minute. When we made it to the alter Tanaka let go of my arm and I faced the priest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." He paused before he went on talking about how god is taking our hands, tying them together, and leading us into the light. Finally, he turned to Hatori and asked, "Do you have the rings?" Hiro handed him the rings and he put them in the barest pocket of his tuxedo. "Do you Hatori, James, Sohma take Meyrin Madelyn Sohma to be your lawfully wedded wife to cherish and hold, to love and praise in sickness and in health for as long as you two shall live?"

"I do." Hatori said then the preacher turned to me and asked

"and do you Meyrin, Madelyn Sohma take Hatori, James, Sohma to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and hold in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?" I was frozen my heart was beating so fast that I thought that it would rip right from my chest. I couldn't do this I couldn't marry him.

"I….I….I can't." I said finally, there were gasps of surprise that went around the room. The best men Ayame and Shigure also had surprised looks on their faces when I said this. I turned around and ran out the door crying. I didn't stop until I was outside. It was freezing outside but it was the middle of January after all.

* * *

Someone walked up the steps and sat next to me, a red rose was in front of my vision. I looked up to see that Sebastian was sitting next to me I cried harder. With a gloved hand, he caught my tears. "You looked absolutely beautiful in that dress Meyrin, Hatori would have been lucky to marry you." I shook my head and took a handkerchief out from between my breasts and wiped my now mascara stained eyes. He picked my head up with one of his gloved hands so I was looking into his amber eyes. They were so beautiful those eyes of his I wanted to melt and drift away in them.

He must have seen the answer in my sad eyes because the next thing he said was "you don't want to marry him do you? Why don't you marry me instead?" he asked me and I thought he was joking but then he planted a kiss gently on my lips. He put something around my neck and then hugged me. I thought that I would change into a cat but I didn't I held him in my arms and we kissed.

The doors of the church opened and Akito came out all rage upon his face. "you better get back in there and marry him this is your last warning." Akito screamed at me. I had had enough of him yelling at me and beating me and pretty much I've had enough of him period. We both stood up and Sebastian who was also mad at this man, who had hurt me so many times before, was about to speak, I spoke first. "no." I said clearly and firmly. Akito was surprised and mad at the same time.

"what? What did you say you stupid wench!" He yelled at me some of the Sohmas who got tired of sitting and waiting for me to come back had come out to see Akito yell at me. Ciel and Sebastian were waiting for their opportunity to kill this man.

* * *

"you heard me I don't want to marry Hatori; I only love him as my cousin nothing more." I looked over at Hatori who had known my indomitable love for Sebastian, but he tried to restrain Akito. He had told me when we first met that Akito had a short time to live on this world, he sure seemed like he would live forever with the amount of anger he took out on me. "I love Sebastian, I've always loved him and he will be the one and only person I will marry! Ever since, I was born into the year of the cat I've been abused. When I finally found a family that cared about who I was and not what I was I was so happy. Now I came all the way back to my old family just to be treated the same way my father used to treat me, I'm sorry but I've made my choice I'm marrying Sebastian Michaelis today!"

Akito who had not seen my young master standing just near the mouth of the stone church said "you have no say in the matter! I make the rules in this family!" The young master stepped up from his hiding spot and spoke up.

"Meyrin, you were never excused from being my maid; therefore I will have to doc your pay when we return. However seeing that you still love Sebastian I approve of the wedding." He then turned to Akito "hey you, you're not allowed to abuse someone else's maids anyone tell you that? You mess with her and you'll have to hear from me!" I was so happy my dream was coming true. I was going to marry the man of my dreams. This made Akito furious but luckily Finny and Bard had rope with them and tied the man up and duck taped his mouth shut.

Everyone else went to their seats; I let Hatori be my third best man. Again, Sebastian picked me up and carried me to the altar; we heard whispers and murmurs as other people noticed him. Sebastian was the most beautiful man on the altar. He was dressed in a nice suit, undone so that his brown vest was showing above his button down white shirt and brown tie. His black pants matched his black suit. It wasn't the traditional dress for a wedding but it worked on such short notice. Sebastian looked good in just about anything anyway.

I hadn't noticed but I had turned bright pink from embarrassment. I tripped the entire time I walked to the altar this time. Lucky for me Agni had come to help Tanaka help me up on the fifth time I fell. It was a long walk to the altar but I made it. The priest looked at us confused before he started again. Finally he looked at Sebastian, and had to ask him for his name. "do you Sebastian Michaelis take Meyrin, Madelyn Sohma to be your lawfully wedded wife to hold and protect in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Sebastian who had been holding my hand gave it a small squeeze. "I do." He said smiling at me.

Then the priest turned to me and asked the same of me "do you Meyrin Madelyn Sohma take Sebastian Michaelis to be your lawfully wedded husband to hold and protect in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"

I nodded "I… I… d…do" I finally got out.

* * *

"Then I now pronounce you both husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Sebastian leaned in and gave me a kiss that lasted at least two minutes before he let go. I was quite dizzy after that kiss. Then he lifted me up and carried me out of the church a precession of people following us. I threw the bouquet of flowers over Sebastian's shoulder and Hatsuharu a tall boy with black and white hair. He looked over at Rin and blushed. He carried me all the way to the limo that was ordered for the newly wedded. I stayed in his lap the entire ride I didn't want to let go of him for fear of returning to that dark room.

"Sebastian, the Sohma family planned an after party at five is that alright with you?" I asked, Sebastian stopped kissing my neck he had been going at the rest of my body ever since we got in the car.

"That's fine with me but can you dance?" he asked me because he knew nothing about me. Of course I could dance Paula and I go dancing about just about every Sunday at a club. He smiled in a way that I knew he was joking I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes I can dance but I'm more worried about you stepping on my feet ha ha." We both laughed because we knew that he was a really good dancer. There was a dress I had bought at Ayame's shop last week, while I was buying a wedding dress, hanging in the back of the limo. I had to get off of the comfort of Sebastian's lap and get it. We stopped at the hotel that Sebastian was staying at. We told the limo driver to pick us back here at quarter to five.

We went to his or should I say our room and he put me down on the bed. I never thought that this would happen to me, any of this. I blushed really badly waiting to wake up to reality but this was reality. The young master and the others told us before we got in the limo that they would see us at the after party. Sebastian started to undress me I was blushing harder, but I didn't want him to stop I knew where he was heading and I've waited for this moment just about my entire life at the manor. I had told him that I wanted to do this before we got out of the limo.

"Sebastian will this hurt?" I asked staring up into the man's now loving face. He was on top of me, he had me pinned to the bed he smiled

"If it hurts you just call my name ok?" I nodded and he started before I knew it the bed was rocking and I thought that it would snap under the combined weight of us.

It was a long time before I realized that time had passed, it felt so good his body pressed against mine. The smell of him so close to me he smelled lovely I shall never forget it. I looked at the clock on the TV. 4:25 PM 'shit we have twenty minutes before the driver came for us.' I slapped Sebastian's muscular arm.

* * *

"We have to get ready for the dance dear, lets pick up after the dance ok?" I bent forward and kissed him. I preferred kissing lip to lip than kissing with tongue. We were both covered in sweat. "I think we both need a bath, I'll take a really fast one ok?" He had gotten off of me and was sitting next to me on the bed. He put arm around me and smelled my hair. I knew he just wanted me to lay back down with him but I had a party to get to. I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

I had no toiletries in order to take a proper bath so I borrowed Sebastian's. After I was done I dressed in my dress I had bought at Ayame's shop. It was a rust red color with a yellow bow in the back. It was at a length that I wouldn't trip over it when I danced. It had a zipper on the side but I had asked Sebastian to zipper it for me. I had a pair of red sequined flats that went along with the dress.

"You look so beautiful dress as well my dear, red really does suit you." He kissed my neck and then went to take a shower. I stood there blushing. Ten minutes later we were downstairs waiting for the limo driver to come back. Sebastian was dressed in his suit he used to marry me I wondered if he had brought any more clothes than just suits.

* * *

**Review if you like this story so far :)**


	8. The Demon's Waltz

_**The Demon's Waltz**_

They went to one of the dance halls that the Sohma family owned. They had gotten the biggest hall that could fit a big party. When Meyrin and Sebastian entered the room they saw that the hall was decorated in a deep red color. On every table was a white table cloth and a vase filled with a bouquet of red roses and white carnations, which were Meyrin's favorite flowers. Everyone looked up as the newly wedded couple entered the room.

Murmurs of gossip about the bride and groom swarmed around the older women at the party. Light music was playing but no one was dancing instead they all sat down. The music was cut off and then people made their speeches. First up was supposed husband Hatori, "I'm not the best at making speeches but when I first saw these two, at my wedding, I thought to myself, well there goes my bride." Laughter ran through the place. "But all the same, I had fallen in love with Meyrin in my own way. She was a patient of mine at the clinic and one of Akito's victims like those of us with the curse are. I tried to warn her not to stay but she refused saying that she would just be a burden to those back in England, turns out she was loved and missed back there. I knew I had lost the battle but it was a pleasure to meet the lovely Meyrin. I wish you the best of luck in the future." He said holding up his glass of Champaign. They toasted to that.

Anyone that knew Meyrin got up and told them how glad it was to have met her. Then Ciel came up to the stage. "Meyrin, What can I say about you that I haven't already." He looked away thinking of something clever to say but couldn't come up with anything. "You're a good person and I want you back to work as soon as possible. The both of you look so good together and I am happy to welcome this marriage it should make things more interesting at the manor. I am happy that your part of our "family." He said making something up off the top of his head. Bardroy and Finny, who had gotten a little too much into the wine and Champaign while waiting for the party to start, got up completely drunk and maid their speech.

After their slurred speech that no one knew what they were talking about, the music was put on again. Dinner was served; it was traditional Japanese foods that were Hatori's favorites. Sebastian fed Meyrin her dinner like a couple would do. After dinner some music that people could dance to came on. The song was 'Sway' the Michel Bublé version. Sebastian held out a gloved hand to Meyrin and she took it. He led her to the dance floor but not before he pulled out two red roses and stuck one on the bow in the back of Meyrin's dress and the other rose she held onto while they danced. He had put a white carnation in the lapel of his jacket.

When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now

Sebastian and Meyrin danced like professional dancers so sexy and sleek. Every time the lyrics said 'Hold me close and sway me more' Sebastian would pull the girl close to him. "You're a great dancer my dear." He whispered in her ear. This time for once, she didn't blush but smiled up at him. He spun her out and danced her around until the song ended. When it ended everyone clapped for the couple. Sebastian sat down but then another good song that Meyrin could dance to on her own.

* * *

It was the Glee's version of '(Girls) Run the World.' Meyrin danced around Sebastian like a seductress and this type of dancing made Sebastian lust for that beautiful body of hers. Some of the older girls who had boyfriend did the same thing. When the song was finished Meyrin sat next to Sebastian catching her breath. "How… how…wh…was that?" She asked in between pants. He gave her a glass of water.

"You danced like you knew I was coming." Sebastian said as he watched her gulp down the water thirstily. She looked at him and shook her head. "No those are actually some of my favorite songs; I would've danced like that for Hatori as well. Right now his favorite songs are on…" She paused as she saw that Hatori was standing in front of her holding out his hand to lead her to the dance floor. "I have to go save my seat." She quickly kissed Sebastian on the cheek and went to dance a slow song with Hatori.

Sebastian watched as Hatori and Meyrin, he smirked 'yes she knew I was coming, she wouldn't do that in front of him, he's too much of a stiff for that seductive junk she just did. Doesn't matter she wants me that's all that matters.' Hatori looked into Meyrin's chocolate colored eyes. "You look beautiful tonight and you two dance beautifully together. There's a lot to be said with couples who dance together, it's said that they will be happy together for a long, long time." The song ended and he kissed her on her forehead. "You have a good wife on your hands Sebastian don't lose her to anyone else." Hatori said returning Meyrin to her place beside Sebastian, who put his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't think I need to worry about that," Sebastian told Hatori smiling but then Meyrin got plowed over by a flash of yellow. It was Momiji he had grabbed her with so much force that he ended up knocking her over. "Meyrin, Meyrin come and dance with me next ok?" The over enthusiastic boy asked. Sebastian didn't know what to make of this kid he looked the same age as the young master but nothing like the young master, he was so soft his soul would taste horrible. "Umm… Momiji can I sit this song out? I'm kind of tired at the moment." The boy looked upset.

"Aw but I wanted to dance with you on this song." Hatori bent down next to the boy. "Momiji we need to let Meyrin rest for now she'll dance with you on the next song." This didn't seem to help but the two of them went off into the crowd of people. Meyrin sat down in the chair next to Sebastian and reclined her head. The dance lasted until midnight and Meyrin must have danced with just about every male in there. She was so exhausted by the end of the party that she fell asleep in Sebastian's arms as they walked back to the hotel.

* * *

I was back in that horrible place, in the dark again with the pile of cats surrounding me as I was beat into submission by Akito. I was completely naked and he had his whip out. The cats beside me were hissing at him violently but he just beat them as well. Lightning flashed lighting the entire room for a complete moment, I could see on his face a twist of insanity and anger. He put down the whip and grabbed my shoulders and for some reason he sounded like Sebastian. "Meyrin! Meyrin! Wake up." I woke up and grabbed a gun and pointed at what I thought was Akito's forehead, but turned out it was Sebastian.

He was looking at me surprise clearly on his face. He gently took my wrist of my right hand that was holding the gun and lowered it. "your not planning on killing your husband the night you married him are you?" he asked me half smiling but still surprised. I was so relieved to see him and began to cry. It was just a nightmare, I embraced him and he embraced me as well, he brushed through my magenta colored hair whispering in my ear gently. "it's alright I'm here nothing's going to hurt you any more, I won't anyone else hurt you."

* * *

I wasn't sure whether this was real or not either so I decide to pinch myself to see if I would wake up to reality and I would be back in that dark room with my cats or I would be back at the manor, Sebastian treating me just as he had before. It was real I was married to him. He took my face in his hands and kissed me my eyes still filled with tears. He sung to me the most beautiful song I've only heard. It was a song I knew from the Phantom of the Opera.

"no more talk of darkness, forget those wide-eyed fears, I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you, let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here beside you, to guard you and to guide you." I knew this song and I wanted to sing along with him. He wiped a tear from the corner of my eye.

When he let go I sang "say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summer time… say you need me with you now and always… Promise me all you say is true that's all I ask of you."

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light your safe, no one will find you your fears are far behind you…"

"All I want is freedom, a world without night and you, always beside me, to hold me and hide me…" I silently sang back to him

"Then say you'll share one love, one lifetime let me lead you from your solitude, say you need me here with you, beside you, anywhere you go with you too. Meyrin that's all I ask of you" He whispered this in my ear and I got shivers down my spine.

"say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word I'll follow you." I sang to him and then we both softly sang "share each day with me each night each morning…" then I sang "say you love me…"

"you know I do…"

Both of us sang to each other looking lovingly into each other's eyes "love me that's all I ask of you." Then he bent over and kissed me. He wiped another tear from my eyes. "Th…Thank you Sebastian that made me feel better. I love you so much, I had horrible dreams and now I can't figure what's real and what's not." He smiled softly at me and then kissed me again.

"how real do you think that was?" he asked me I blushed a bright magenta color and my heart had stopped for a few moments. I held him in my arms and just fell asleep in them but not before asking him "In the morning can we go on a date." I didn't hear his answer before I fell asleep again this time dreaming better dreams.

* * *

**If you like this story or don't just write and say so. Oh there will be the second part to this coming out soon so if you like this story then you'll love the second part. It has Grell in it as well but unfortunatly all you yaoi fans no yaoi here**


End file.
